


Mirror Sex

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, hi i love cayde 6 and want him to be loved and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober 2018Just you giving Cayde some lovin.





	Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Mirror Sex

“Look at you. So fucking gorgeous.”

Cayde utters a high pitched whine, head dropping back against your shoulder. You meet his gaze in the mirror and with deliberate slowness, rake your nails down his pecs and abs to his cock, taking it in hand.

Cayde pants, orange flickering erratically in his throat as his dazed gaze locks on himself in the mirror. And he is a sight. Kneeling on the bed, arms pinned between you and his back, jaw wide open for your probing fingers which stroke the walls of his mouth. Long legs hooked over your thighs are spread obscenely wide, baring his tight, wet hole dripping with slick as it clenches around your ribbed dick. You pump his cock in time with your thrusts, revelling in his static-laced moans.

“Touch yourself.  _Look_  at yourself and touch yourself.”

Cayde shudders, whimpering as he obeys. Slender fingers stroke sensitive plating and wiring, blue eyes trained on his mirror image. The sheer sight of it- of your fingers and dick thrusting into him, of you stroking his cock as he touches himself- it’s electrifying and the incredibly intimate yet filthy voyeuristic pleasure of watching himself being fucked makes his hands  _tremble_.

“I-” a burst of static escapes his speakers and his voice box clicks as it resets when you hit his sweet spot. His fingers scrape across his chest as he tries to pull himself together for long enough to form a coherent sentence. “I- i’m a g- _ksst_ \- gorgeous b-boy.”

And  _fuck_ , saying it aloud makes his fans  _roar_. Cayde-6 is a  _divinely_  constructed Exo, raw power compressed into his sleek form. He knows he’s hot and he’s proud of his looks, but “gorgeous” implies pleasurable beauty and Exos are machines built for war and brutality. Clear artistry is in their design, but war is not pleasurable and there’s no beauty in hands stained with blood.

But  _this?_  Watching as he touches himself while you fuck him slow and sweet makes him feel untainted like pure light, like he could burn golden for  _hours_.

It makes him feel  _loved_.

“I- i’m a gorgeous boy,” he sighs.  _I’m yours._


End file.
